Power converters may comprise controller circuits which are configured to control the components (e.g. the one or more power switches) of the power converters. It may be desirable to be able to use the controller circuits for different topologies of power converters. The present document describes a method and system for enabling the use of controller circuits in conjunction with different topologies of power converters.